Bright ElvenEyes
by Jay P
Summary: Haldir feels unhappy with his life, Rumil doesn't, but they both desire the affection of an Elf maiden.
1. Golden Home

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings therefore do not sue me. Thank you! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bright Elven-Eyes  
  
By: Jay P  
  
Chapter 1: Golden Home  
  
Haldir watched his two younger brothers, Orophin and Rúmil, very carefully as they started walking back to their home. Haldir was the leader, the captain, of the Guard of the Golden Wood. It was his duty to make sure every one of his elves returned safely, and that the new replacements came in just as safe. He turned to Defindel, who took Haldir's position when his shift ended.  
  
"Defindel, are all your elves in order now?" Defindel nodded and brushed a strand of his snowy hair behind his pointed ear.  
  
"Yes Sir." Haldir pressed his lips tightly together as he gave another glance at the elves silently getting positioned, and of the land beyond the Golden Wood. Defindel chuckled softly to himself and gave his commander a reassured grin. "Do not worry captain, no Orc will even get within 100 leagues of our forest, or of the Lady. All is well! Now please sir, go home and get some rest." Haldir gave him an I-guess-you're-right look, and slid down the tree he was in. His keen eyes saw his two kindred ahead of him, and quickly but almost silently he caught up to them both.  
  
"Well that was a wonderful week of seeing what? Seeing nothing! N-O-T-H-I-N- G! I almost wish we had a few of the scrawny leftover orcs to just, eh, you know? Play around with." Rúmil said as he stretched out his arms. The day was getting late, and the sky was crimson red with tints of orange and yellow still bubbling and staining the endless sky.  
  
"Rúmil!" cried Orophin, lightly nudging his brother in the arm. "You cannot wish just one foul creature. What of the rest of us? Surely we need playtime as well!"  
  
"Oh, you don't need any more playtime than you got last week." Said Rúmil, an evil smirk appearing on his face. "Don't think I, no, all of Lothlorien didn't hear you and your wife two weeks ago? Ai, that must have been a whole 2 hours of nonstop-" The young Elf was cut off of his sentence as Orophin quickly sent his sword soaring over his brother's head. Orophin was flushed and angered at the tendered subject. Rúmil laughed as he ran away, his brother now chasing him.  
  
"I'm going to mutilate you into a horrible Orc! Than I shall have a great excuse to disembowel you!" Orophin's anger now died as he laughed as he playfully chased his kin around trees and over logs. "I will avenge my honor!" he shouted. Rúmil leapt behind Haldir and clutched his eldest brother's shoulders tightly.  
  
"Oh brother of mine!" cried Rúmil, biting his lip to keep him from falling on the ground from the breathtaking chase. "Come into battle with me! We must defeat the evil that has possessed our sibling!" Haldir rolled his eyes as he pushed Rúmil off of him.  
  
"Bite your tongues, both of you!" Haldir said rather annoyed. He turned to Orophin. "I can see how Rúmil can act like such a child, him being a mere century old." He sent Rúmil a dirty look out of the corner of his eye. "But you, Orophin, you are not much younger than I! You went through puberty countless years ago, now act as if you slightly matured from it!"  
  
Rúmil and Orophin exchanged puzzled looks. "What's the matter with you?" Orophin asked. They knew he wasn't the most pleasant to be around, but this was the most serious they had seen Haldir in years.  
  
Haldir frowned. "Nothing, just, just leave me be." Neither on of the noticed the sad look in his eyes. They walked off away from him, as he requested. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Haldir arrived at his home it was night, and Lothlorien was fast asleep. He sighed from the aches in his muscles, and he stripped off his shirts and boots, leaving just his pants dangling on him. He walked to the window and opened it, feeling the cold breeze cool the sweat that settled on his chest and neck. He made his way to the wash bin and dunked a white rag in the water. He felt the drenched cloth dribble the liquid on his dry hands, and he shut his eyes as he dabbed his face with it. He cleansed himself as thoroughly as he could, he figured he would take a real bath tomorrow, but he couldn't stand one more second of his own hygiene. He took out the braid in his hair and let the golden strands fly and let loose in the wind that came through the window and wrapped around the Elf's neck.  
  
Haldir plopped atop of his bed, the firm mattress slowly forming to his shape. It always took him a while to get used to the bed since he was at his post half the time, sleeping in the trees and sitting on their majestic branches. As he lay there he thought to himself. He had such a high honor, such a noble background, and he had a great family. Why didn't he feel the joy that it should bring? Well, his brother's he thought were great when they weren't so immature. His father was killed in battle 101 years ago. His mother was so hurt, and so depressed, that her happiness was forever lost. Haldir and Orophin were quite sure she was to commit suicide, and sadly there was nothing they could do about it. But just then a miracle happened; their mother was pregnant, with Rúmil. She lived only to see her child of her husband was born. She died during childbirth, so her other two sons decided to name the child after their father. Haldir and Orophin tried their best to raise their brother, but Rúmil never really had the "mother's touch." They blamed themselves for his passion for running free and being so independent. Luckily he joined the Guard to knock some discipline into him. He started to drift into a sleep, still recalling the sorrowful memories when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is there?" he called out, slowly rising up from bed and shook the weariness from his mind. Before he could receive the answer Rúmil burst into his chambers with a huge smile on his face. Calaglin, one of Haldir's soldiers, and his young brother's best friend, followed in reluctantly behind him. The 2 Elves could hardly be separated from each other, in battle, and at ease.  
  
"He's here!" cried Rúmil, yanking Haldir off of the mattress and throwing him a change of nicer clothes.  
  
"Who is here?" the Elf questioned, a puzzled look now on his face from watching his brother excitingly running around the room. Rúmil obviously didn't hear him from being so anxious, so Calaglin smiled and answered for him.  
  
"It's Glorfindel, sir." Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Glorfindel has arrived from Imladris." A small grin was placed on Haldir's face.  
  
"My old friend." He whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, that was just the first into chapter, I hope the next will become more interesting, so don't give up on me yet! ~Jay P~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Subordinate

Bright Elven-Eyes By Jay P  
  
Chapter 2: Subordinate  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been preoccupied, but I'm going to try harder now, we have a week off of school so I think I'll spend my time on the computer like all the other American children. Now I must apologize again because this is going to be a little shorter chapter, and it has Orophin, but don't panic! All will be good in the end. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orophin watched as the march warden, his brother, walked along the gold-painted soil with Glorfindel of Rivendell. He sighed deeply from his small window of his flet, and a small frown was placed on his fair face. He turned to his wife who was lying in their bed reading a book.  
  
"Aderwyn, what do you suppose the Lord and Lady wish to speak to my brother about?" Aderwyn brushed a silver strand of hair behind her pointed ear and gave him a comforting smile.  
  
"I am quite certain whatever it is, it will deeply honor Haldir."  
  
"Why do you say that?" he asked. The Elf maiden set down her book and arose from her chair. She glided over to her husband and gently stroked his face.  
  
"Only the wisest would be chosen to be apart of such a situation, good or ill. You're brother is beyond both our years, and although he is arrogant and misleading to his feelings, I believe Celeborn and Galadriel made the right decision." Orophin smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. After embracing her for what seemed like an eternity, he slowly brought her forward for a kiss. There came an urgent knock on the door. He pulled away.  
  
"What is it?" He declared, approaching the door and opening it. A young messenger, who seemed calm but obsequious, stared at him intently. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"Sir, we have gotten news from the border." Anderwyn bit her lip as fear creaped into her sea-green eyes. She reached for her lover's hand.  
  
"What news?" The messenger didn't reply. His stare was glued immensely at the guard's lady. Anderwyn squeezed and tightened her grip. Orophin was getting angry. "I said what news from the border!" The Elf snapped out of his trance and shook his head vigorously.  
  
"My apologies. There is an orc-raid just outside of the Northern borderline. Defindel has ordered all capable Elves to his aid at once. It seems it could be a deadly battle."  
  
Orophin gestured for him to leave. "You have my leave go, hurry and gather many more soldiers!"  
  
"You're the last Elf that I was sent to get, sir. Farwell." He quickly bowed and rushed away from the flet and to the Northern borders. Orophin sighed deeply and slipped his hand out of his wife's. He was deeply hurt and panicked that he was the last one notified. He had to hurry.  
  
"I must go-"  
  
"No, you cannot leave! You have just arrived, I am deeply feared that you may not return!" A tear slipped down the Elf's face, and Orophin brushed it away and gave her a quick reassuring hug.  
  
"Everything will be alright Anderwyn, now shush!" He grabbed his bow and his sword, and strapped on very little armor. With one last look from his lady he ran out of his home and towards the stables to ride off. Meanwhile he left a lonely Elf-maid waiting for her love to return, the tears ran freely now, and her prayers spilt over the land as like moonlight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Rúmil closed his eyes as his salty sweat slowly trickled down his brow. He brought up his sword and felt it gleam inside of him. He opened them only to see his comrades fighting the foul beings above him. He knew something was not right. Why above him? Did everyone grow all of a sudden? No, no that could not possibly be correct, no one can just grow so quickly. But something is wrong. He heard voices.  
  
"Rúmil! Rúmil can you hear me?" It was a recognizable voice. But where was it coming from? Behind? No. In front? No. To his side? No. They were above him. But slowly his vision blurred but began to focus. He knew him.  
  
"Calaglin." Rúmil managed to mutter his friend's name, and tried his very best to form a smile. He could see Calaglin's face now, astonished but afraid. Why was he afraid? Rúmil saw blood on his fellow Elf's hand. A deep red. "Y-You are injured! No, where did this blood come from?"  
  
"Oh Rúmil." It was then that Rúmil realized that one of Calaglin's hands were placed upon his breast, and a horrible pain was pulsing in his temple and creeping towards his chest. It was then that Rúmil realized that his friend was not injured. And it was the that Rúmil realized it was his own blood doing the staining.  
  
The sounds of the orcs were now dead, and everything was silent except for Rúmil's heavy breathing. Now more and more Elves crowded around the wounded soldier, but the soldier was calm. Calaglin cupped Rúmil's face into his bloody hands as other Elves began to patch up the gash on his breast. He smiled at his friends around him, and he drew the deepest breath he could manage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Did I at least keep you amused for the time it took to read this? I hope so! ~Jay P 


	3. Lady Elbereth

Bright Elven-Eyes by Jay P  
  
Chapter 2: Lady Elbereth  
  
Haldir walked at a fairly good pace through his woodland home. He was usually never excited about anything or anyone, but Glorfindel was one of his closest friends. The Elf wondered how long it had been since he has seen him. Months? No, it had been much longer. Years, maybe even a decade since their last meeting. Rúmil had said that Glorfindel would meet him by the Nimrodel. He was about 200 feet away when he noticed his friend. He smirked slightly and crept up on him.  
  
Glorfindel sat silently on the earth, his hand stroking the newly fallen golden leaf. He hummed to himself softly, and every once in a while he would take out his word or bow, and examine it. He was startled when something grabbed his shoulder. In a panicked state he whipped out his sword and spun around. Realizing it was Haldir, he sighed and glared at him.  
  
"I see you are still as silent and sneaky as ever. Can't you make a normal entrance, like a normal Elf?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Haldir chuckled. "And Since when am I considered normal?" Glorfindel smiled and gave the March warden a hug.  
  
"I have missed you."  
  
"And I as well." Haldir's joyous expressions melted off his face and were replaced by a puzzled look. "Forgive me asking, but what brings you to Lothlorien?" He caught Glorfindel's eyes for a split second but they were drawn to the ground.  
  
"I was sent my Master Elrond."  
  
"Yes. sent to do what?" Haldir asked.  
  
"To deliver a message to Celeborn and Galadriel. I wish to tell you, but I was ordered to keep it silent. I think you will hear soon enough, there are already rumors spreading beyond the borders." Haldir stood silently watching the stream flowing gracefully through his homeland. He sighed deeply.  
  
"Come, let us take a walk." Glorfindel nodded and followed the Elf.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orophin ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the Northern Border. He hoped the fight didn't start yet, although in his heart he could tell something ill had already occurred. He felt his heart ache, an ache that hadn't filled his heart since his parents died. He was drawing near to his destination now, but he could see some Elves he knew ahead of him. There were maybe 15 of them, and they were coming back.  
  
'I guess it's over.' He thought. 'I hope no one got hurt.' Orophin slowed down to a walk when he could finally see the whites of the eyes of the Elves. They were full of sorrow, and as he went through one by one he could tell something happened. He was confused, he wondered if his brother was in the battle. Where was Rúmil?  
  
By then the group of Elves approached Orophin, and they were quiet, as if they had a secret that they could not tell. He questioned them with his eyes, and one Elf walked up to him.  
  
"What happened, what happened with the Orc-raid of the Northern Border?" Orophin asked.  
  
"Orophin, y-your brother." The Elf paused. "Has been severely wounded." The aching pain multiplied a hundredfold in Orophin's heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Calaglin carried Rúmil through the forest to Caras Galadhon as swiftly and quickly as possible. Everything was a blur, the Orcs, Rúmil on the ground, he couldn't believe how fast it had come and gone. But all that was important now was to get Rúmil to a doctor and as fast as possible. Calaglin could make out very few sounds; he couldn't hear the Elves that went with him. Were they behind him? 'I can't look back.' He thought. Thump. Thump. 'My heartbeat is so loud.' Thump.  
  
Calaglin ran through the last few trees and entered the Elven city. "Help!" he called out. "Somebody help!" Rúmil was patched up a little bit from a soldier who had a little medical knowledge, but he did not have the right medicines to fully help him. Luckily, Rúmil's wound was deep but missed his heart and other vital organs. "Help!" Calaglin cried, this time deeper in Caras Galadhon.  
  
Elves were walking out of their homes now to see what all the commotion was about. One waved his arms a few times and called Calaglin to him.  
  
"Are you a healer?" Calaglin asked as the other Elf started to take Rúmil out of his arms. Calaglin already knew that he was, his father had told him that this Elf had once healed his grandsire. Still, he felt as if he should confirm it.  
  
"Yes." The Elf said as he quickly went back into his home. Calaglin followed him and shut the door behind him, then went into a small room in the back. The room had one small bed, and the whole area was fragranced with the scents of many plants and herbs used for healing. The Elf laid his friend on the bed and grabbed a large bowl with some leafs in it. Calaglin was about to ask what he was doing, when a beautiful young maiden, clad in blue with hair as golden as the sun could ever be, startled him.  
  
"I think you should leave." She said gently but yet commanding.  
  
"But-" Calaglin started but was cut off.  
  
"It would be best." The lady gestured for him to leave and gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine. You may wait inside if you wish." Calaglin glared at her. He couldn't believe he was taking orders from a female but he was.  
  
"No thank you, I wish to wait outside." With that he stormed out.  
  
The Elf-maid watched the stranger leave and then descended back into the room where he father tended the wounded soldier.  
  
"Uruviel," the Elf said to the other as he finished wrapping the wound around Rúmil's chest.  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
"Will you bring to me a cool wet cloth?" Uruviel's father asked. She nodded, but at that moment Rúmil's eyes fluttered open and stared up at her.  
  
With a weak voice he asked her, "Am I dead?"  
  
She smiled and kneeled down to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "No, all his well."  
  
"But, but you are so fair. You are Elbereth." Rúmil's head rolled back and he fell silent again.  
  
Uruviel smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! I hoped you liked Chapter 3! You know what I've noticed? My chapters are getting pretty short. They were usually semi-normal when I wrote for SSX Tricky. Oh well. Shorter chapters mean I can update more, right? Until Chapter 4! ~Jay P  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
